Surat Cinta
by TomatCherry
Summary: Saat tahu Sasori memberikan surat cinta kepada Sakura, Sasuke jadi kesal bukan main. Ia pun meminta Itachi, Deidara dan Madara untuk membuatkannya surat cinta. Seperti apa surat cinta buatan tiga orang nista#plak itu?/Author bego kalau disuruh buat summary, baca aja ya/ Chibi SasuSaku


Authot : TomatCherry/Zhyagaem06

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

Disclaimer : Sakura belong to Sasuke. Sasuke belong to Sakura. SasuSaku belong to Masashi Kishimoto senpai. This is story belong to me . If you dont like dont read. Dont bash ya~

Warning : AU, OOC, Abal dan lain sebagainya. Soalnya ini FF pertamaku tentang SasuSaku

.

.

.

"Saku-_chan_ pulang sama-sama yuk" ajak seorang anak lelaki berambut merah dan bermata _hazel_ bening. Senyum terlukis diwajahnya yang seperti bayi itu.

Gadis kecil bersurai merah muda sebahu itu memandang anak lelaki yang berdiri didepannya dengan bingung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajak pulang bersama Saso-_kun_?" tanyanya polos

Saso-_kun_ atau lebih tepatnya Akasuna Sasori tersebut hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan si gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

"Kemarin aku dibelikan sepeda baru oleh _Tou-chan_ dan aku ingin memperlihatkannya pada Saku-chan sekaligus mengajari Saku-chan naik sepeda. Bagaimana? Saku-chan mau kan?" jawabnya riang. Mendengar kata 'sepeda' membuat gadis Haruno itu mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Dari dulu ia memang ingin sekali bisa naik sepeda namun _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_nya tak pernah punya waktu untuk itu, mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja.

Baru saja Sakura akan menjawab tawaran Sasori sebuah suara menginstrupsinya.

"Saku"

Sakura dan Sasori menoleh kearah sumber suara. Terlihat sosok seorang bocah lelaki berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam-aneh- dan wajah yang super datar berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

"Sasu-kun" pekik Sakura riang, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang semakin dekat berjalan kearahnya.

"Hn, ayo pulang" ucap si Uchiha bungsu sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura yang tak lebih besar dari tangannya. _Onyx_nya menatap kearah Sasori tak suka. Sementara Sasori yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam itu hanya mengernyitkan alis.

"_Gomen_, Sasu-kun tapi hari ini Saku pulang bersama Saso-_kun_. Tidak apa-kan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Sasuke mengernyitkan alis "Kenapa? Biasanya Saku pulang bersamaku?"

"Soalnya Saku mau dijarin naik sepeda sama Saso-_kun_" jawab si gadis musim semi dengan polosnya, tak mengetahui jika Sasuke sekarang tengah mengepalkan sebelah tangan kecilnya. Ia kembali menatap Sasori yang berdiri disebelah Sakura dengan marah. Dari dulu Sasuke memang tak pernah suka Sakura yang merupakan teman sepermainan sekaligus gadis yang ia sayangi dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Hanya Sakura satu-satunya gadis yang dekat dengan Sasuke di sekolah ini, kadang Sasuke sering manja pada Sakura dan selalu berada disamping gadis itu. Dan kali ini ia sangat marah saat tahu Sakura akan pergi bersama Si Akasuna itu, yang notabene adalah rivalnya di kelas.

"Tidak perlu, Sasu bisa kok mengajari Saku. Tidak usah minta bantuan si Akasuna" ucap Sasuke datar. Sasori nampak tersinggung mendengar penuturan Sasuke "Ayo, pulang" tanpa mempedulikan Sasori, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura menjauh meninggalkan area sekolah mereka.

"Sasu-_kun_" panggil Sakura yang tengah diseret oleh Sasuke

"Sudah Sasu bilang kan, biar Sasu yang ajarin"

"Tapi…"

"Pokoknya Sasu yang ngajarin Saku"

"Bukannya…"

"Sudah tidak usah membantah Saku"

"Bukannya Sasu-_kun_ juga belum bisa naik sepeda?"

Sing

Entah mengapa angin hari itu berhembus cukup kencang

"Sasuke kau menyukai Sakura-_chan_ ya?" tanya Uzumaki Naruto yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung kerumah sahabatnya. Sasuke hanya mendelik tak senang mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Iya atau tidak"

"Tidak tahu" jawab Sasuke asal. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Naruto mendengus kesal melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasu tahu tidak? Kemarin Sasori memberikan Sakura-_chan_ surat cinta lhoo" ok ucapan sahabat pirangnya kali ini membuat Sasuke bergeming. "Surat cinta?" Naruto menganguk mantap "Sepertinya Sasori menyukai Sakura-_chan_" tanpa disadari Naruto Sasuke sedang menggeram marah dibalik wajah datarnya. _Akasuna nyebelin_ pikir Sasuke. Sasuke heran kenapa teman sekelas yang juga merupakan rivalnya itu suka sekali menempel pada Sakura. Tidak bisa dibiarkan, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Minggu pagi yang cerah di kediaman Uchiha. Terlihat Uchiha Itachi sedang maskeran dengan produk kecantikan yang baru saja ia beli dua hari yang lalu guna menghilangkan kerutan diwajahnya. Itachi melakukan ini karena kesal sering dikatai 'Kakek-kakek keriput' oleh teman seGank-nista-nya Akatsuki. Disebelahnya ada sosok makhluk berambut pirang panjang yang tak jelas jenis kelaminnya, tengah menonton dengan serius siaran Televisi yang menanyangkan tentang tertangkapnya seorang Buronan perakit BOM, Nurdin M Top.

"Ya, aku kehilangan satu teman lagi deh" desah kecewa si Deidara, teman satu Gank-nista-nya Itachi.

Tiba-tiba sosok bocah berambut ayam datang menghampiri dua remaja autis#plak itu

"Itachi-_nii_, Dei-_nii_" panggil si rambut ayam yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasu-_chan_?" Sasuke mendelik mendengar panggilan mengerikan yang diberikan Deidara.

"Buatkan aku surat cinta untuk Sakura" ucap Sasuke datar dan langsung menaruh dua lembar kertas putih dan dua buah bolpoin diatas meja, setelah itu ia malah ngeloyor pergi entah kemana. Itachi dan Deidara berpandangan sebentar, senyum miring dan—-

"Ini keahlihanku" ucap Deidara PD selangit, dengan penuh nafsu dia mengambil kertas dan bolpoin dan langsung menuliskan beberapa kata yang dirangkai menjadi kalimat dikertas itu. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang dengan anggunnya menyilangkan kakinya dan menaruh kertas itu diatas pangkuannya setelah itu dengan gaya khas ibu-ibu keraton dia mulai menulis surat cinta yang diminta oleh Otoutonya.

Uchiha Madara terlihat duduk disebuah bangku yang terletak ditaman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Ia sedang membaca koran ditemani dengan segelas teh hangat dan setoples kue kering.

"_Jii-chan_" hampir saja sesepuh Uchiha itu terkena serangan jantung akibat kedatangan mendadak cucunya yang berambut model pantat ayam itu. Kalau saja yang mengangetkannya bukan sang cucu sudah dia kirim kedunia lain menggunakan jutsunya(Woy ini FF AU bukan Canon xD)

"Ya, Sasuke ada apa?"

"_Jii-chan_ bisa membuat surat cinta?" tanya Sasuke polos. Madara terlihat kaget namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya telah dipenuhi semburat merah. Madara pun menganguk pelan, dan dengan entengnya Sasuke menyerahkan selembar kertas dan bolpoin kepada kakeknya itu.

"Tolong buatkan Sasu surat cinta untuk Sakura ya, _Jii-chan_" dan setelahnya Sasuke malah pergi entah kemana.

"Ini buat Saku" Uchiha Sasuke dengan senyuman tipisnya memberikan tiga amplop berbeda warna kepada sosok gadis berambut khas bunga kebanggaan jepang -Sakura-. Sakura menerimanya dengan bingung

"Buat Saku?"

Sasuke menganguk "Kemarin Saku dikasih surat ya sama si Akasuna?" kini Sakura yang menganguk

"Memang isinya apa Saku?" tanya si bungsu Uchiha penasaran "Saso-_kun_ suka sama Saku, Saku mau gak jadi pacar Sasori?. Gitu" jawab Sakura polos

"Lalu, Saku membalasnya apa?" Sasuke nampak cemberut mendengar isi surat dari Sasori untuk Sakura. Sementara isi ketiga surat yang diberikan oleh Itachi, Deidara dan Madara belum ia baca.

"Kata _Kaa-chan_ Saku tak usah membalasnya tapi Kaa-chan nyuruh Saku buat bilang langsung sama Saso-_kun_ jawabannya"

"Lalu Saku jawabannya apa?" tanya Sasuke semakin penasaran, sungguh _image_ seorang Uchiha runtuh begitu saja karena rasa ingin tahu bocah itu.

"Ada deh, itukan rahasia" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kok sama Sasu main rahasia-rahasia-an sih Saku" rajuk Sasuke

"Iya iya, Saku bilangnya kalau Saku gak suka sama Saso-kun. Udah itu aja"

"Oh" senyum kemenangan terapatri diwajah Sasuke " Oh iya besok kita ketemu lagi ya Saku disini" lanjut Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menganguk

"Sasu-_kun_…" panggil Sakura takut-takut. Kini kedua anak berumur enam tahun itu tengah berdiri saling berhadapan di sebuah taman beramin yang dipenuhi anak-anak. Sasuke mengernyitkan alis melihat wajah Sakura yang hampir menangis.

"Kenapa Saku?"

"Hiks…Saku bodoh, Saku gak bisa baca dua surat yang dikasih Sasu-kun hiks trus surat yang satunya gak Saku baca lagi karena Saku takut hikss…." kini tangisan Sakura semakin keras, Sasuke yang bingung akhirnya merangkul bahu mungil Sakura dan menghapus liquid bening yang mengalir dari sepasang _emerald_ itu.

"Memang kenapa?" Sakura pun memberikan tiga surat yang dikasih Sasuke kemarin kepada si pemiliknya.

"Sasu-_kun_ yang nulis surat ini?" Sasuke menggeleng "Sasu minta bantuan Itachi-_nii_, Dei-_nii_ sama Madara-_Jiichan_" jawab si bungsu Uchiha polos "Pantas saja, tulisan mereka aneh Sasu-_kun_" ucap Sakura sambil menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir diwajahnya. Sasuke pun dengan cepat membaca tiga surat itu bergantian dan matanya langsung melotot melihat tulisan_ absurd_ ketiga orang yang ia mintai tolong, walaupun yang aneh cuma dua sedangkan yang satunya lagi masih bisa dibaca cuma…

"Sudahlah Saku, inti dari surat itu adalah Sasu suka sama Saku. Trus Sasu mau Saku jadi pacar Saku. Gimana Saku mau kan?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Senyum langsung menghiasi wajah Sakura, ia pun menganguk dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Makasih Saku" ucap Sasuke dan memberikan satu kecupan di pipi ranum Sakura. Sakura yang pipinya dikecup pun hanya bisa merona.

END(?)

Ada yang penasaran sama Surat cinta buatannya Itachi, Deidara sama Madara?

Pengen tahu?

Ini dia

Surat Cinta dari Deidara

_**Untuk Sakura-chan**_

_**Saku-chan jadi pacar Sasu ya?**_

_**Sasu suka sama Saku-chan**_

_**Kalau Saku-chan gak mau bakal Sasu bom pakai bom rakitannya Nurdin M. TOP**_

_**Makanya mau ya jadi pacar Sasu**_

_**Awas kalau enggak tak bom kau**_

(pendek amat suratnya, ngancem lagi)

Surat cinta dari Itachi

_UnTo3k S4kUr4-cH4n TeR54y4ng_

_S4kU-cH4n s3b3n4rnyA S4sU uD4H sUk4 4m4 S4kU d4ri dUlu_

_CuMA sAsu bIn9Ung 91mAn4 c4r4 n9ungKap1nnyA_

_S4sU t4kUt k4l4u S4kU 94k sUk4 54m4 S4sU_

_oH 1Y4 S4su pUnYa l4gu bu4t s4kU_

"_S4ku B1d4d4r1 j4tUh dAr1 SuRg4 t3p4t di H4ti S4Su ee4444hhh"_

(sumpah negtik ini bikin puyeeng, ketahuan akalu author alay)

Surat Cinta dari Madara

_**Konoha, 17 Juni Toempoe Doeloe**_

_**kala kaping setunggal kula ningal rupi sampeyan**_

_**esem manis sampeyan ndamel kula kejemparing**_

_**sampeyan salajeng dhateng lebet impi impi kula**_

_**ndamel tilem siyang, dalu bahkan subuhku mboten tenang**_

_**Oh Sakura-chan ingkang unyu-unyu(?)**_

_**dadosa kasih kula**_

(Saat pertama kali kulihat wajahmu  
Senyum manismu membuatku terpanah  
Kau selalu hadir dalam mimpi mimpiku  
Membuat tidur siang, malam bahkan subuhku tak tenang

Oh Sakura-chan yang unyu-unyu(?)  
Jadilah kekasihku)

(Yag ini no comment)

FIN

Huwaaah maap bikin ff gak jelas

Sebenernya rada takut buat publish ff ini, soalnya gaje banget

Review plisssss


End file.
